


Remembrance

by Ziirroh



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: Ren and Nora reminisce a bit about the past while enjoying each other's company. A short drabble in memory of Monty Oum.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something for The Monty Oum Project (if anyone still calls it that lol). He made such a big impact in my life despite my awareness of him being so short. May he forever live on in our memories and in his creations.  
> Written based on a prompt.  
> http://ziirroh.tumblr.com/post/170100139852/seven-word-sentence-starter

Haven’s once quiet city had become a hive of bustling activity. The citizens that had come from Menagerie had filled the streets with life; chatting among one another and partaking in the commodities the city had to offer. Some could be seen rushing back and forth to deliver messages to those in charge of the newly unfolded situation.

Ren was standing outside the humble abode that had been provided to himself and the others, observing the crowds with a placid expression. Everyone else was either settled inside or at Haven Academy discussing matters concerning the White Fang members that had surrendered a few days ago.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of food wafting from various shops. Slowly releasing his breath he opened his eyes to find a familiar face filling his vision.

“Boop!”

Ren felt a soft touch upon his nose as Nora placed her finger against it. She had a wide grin on her face as she stepped back. He smiled back at her. “I thought you were going to stay inside and rest all day.”

Nora hummed in thought as she held her hands behind her and rocked back and forth on her heels.

“Weeeell, I did plan on hanging out with team RWBY a bit longer, but after a while it started feeling like I was imposing on them. Y’know?” 

Ren nodded in agreement. After all, part of the reason he was standing outside was to give the girls some privacy. Another, smaller part of him was a bit envious of their reunion. It was something that his own team wouldn’t get.

He felt something warm around his hand and snapped out of his reverie. Looking down he found Nora’s hand holding his. When he shifted his gaze up any question he had died in his throat at the expression on her face.

Teal eyes watched him intently, a kind of focus that was hardly seen with Nora considering her usual personality. 

“What is it?” Although said as a question it was more of a demand and Ren knew better than to deflect it.

Ren didn’t answer immediately. Instead he returned the hold on his hand and led Nora onto the streets. They walked a little way before they settled down at a bench near a fountain.

A peaceful silence permeated the air. Ren basked in the warmth of the sunlight and of his partner beside him. But he didn’t wait long before speaking.

“I can still remember the good times.”

Nora looked over at him curiously, but she didn’t interrupt.

“I remember my home. Being with my parents and running around the street vendors without a care. I remember Beacon. The training and classes we shared with all of our friends. I remember Pyrrha and her kindness; her strength in the battlefield. It seems so long ago now. Everything we’ve gone through.”

Ren gazed at the fountain fondly, recalling the ones at Beacon before the fall. He felt a weight press into his side as Nora’s head rested against his shoulder. He glanced over at her and smiled, turning enough to place a gentle kiss upon her head before leaning against her as well.

“I remember too.” She began while idly playing with Ren’s fingers in her hands. “I remember meeting you. Playing together and sharing every moment. I remember fighting that Nevermore at initiation with everyone and that silly food fight in the cafeteria. I remember how frustrating it was to watch Pyrrha worry over Jaune and the dance we had practiced for at the ball.”

Nora paused her activity and linked their fingers together once more. She raised their entwined hands and smiled brightly at him.

“I remember this.” She said happily, and Ren didn’t need any further explanation to understand what memory she was referring to.

Ren chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed as he recalled the events leading up to that moment. How the battle with the Nuckelavee reminded him of the fact that life could be short and certain things shouldn’t be taken for granted.

“It seems we’ve been through quite a lot of good things, despite all of the bad.” Ren said.

Nora squeezed his hand and nodded.

“There’s still a bunch of things ahead of us though, and if any of this stuff we’ve done isn’t a big enough hint, I’m sure it will just keep on being difficult for us.”

Ren hummed, raising her hand to his mouth to brush a light kiss across her knuckles.

“Yes. But that just means we’ll have to keep moving forward against those odds. We’ve got our friends beside us, and those who are willing to make a change. We’re never fighting alone.”

Nora giggled at the affectionate gesture and returned it with a kiss on his cheek.

The two fell into a comfortable hush as they continued to relax in the sun. Appreciating each other’s presence during this temporary grace period.


End file.
